1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector for receiving a card therein, and more particularly to a card connector capable of preventing the card from springing out in the process of withdrawing the card from the card connector.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a card connector has an ejecting device used for withdrawing an external card from the card connector. The ejecting device includes a sliding body, a spring and a connecting bar. While the card is inserted into the card connector, the card pushes the sliding body to move. Then the spring is compressed and the connecting bar jostles the sliding body to keep the sliding body and the spring relatively immovable. While the card is withdrawn from the card connector, the card is again pushed inward to make the sliding body discharged from the connecting bar. As a result, the power stored in the spring is released so that drives the spring to reposition and further drives the sliding body to reposition. So the sliding body pushes the card to exit from the card connector.
However, in the process of withdrawing the card from the card connector, the card is apt to spring out from the card connector without any resisting structures for cushioning the speed of the card moving outward under the action of the ejecting device, as a result, the card may be lost or damaged. Therefore, a card connector capable of preventing the card from springing out is required.